


Of All The Nights

by One Of Many (One_Of_Many)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Of_Many/pseuds/One%20Of%20Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merely the result of a dream..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Nights

It was a typical Friday night the bar was packed. Rock nights at The Percy Arms were always popular, it was one of the few venues left to accommodate such tastes and it just so happened to be her usual place to drink.

That said it had been awhile since she had been here most if not all of her friends now married or paired off leaving her the "elephant in the room."  
Social occasions were usually organised "for couples" now so on any other outings she tended to feel slightly left out of the conversation as it inevitably drifted to mentions about previous events.

So, a night out was called for and if it was on her own then she was fine with that, she had frequented the bar for years. Dressed in her usual jeans and high heel boots she pulled on the figure fitting soft black leather jacket zipping it up against the cold and running a hand through her long dark hair.

"Just for a few hours" she thought "Some decent music and a change of scenery, just what I need."

Picking up her keys she closed her apartment door, the journey to the place to be made on foot, only five minutes away.

Sliding her way in between the customers she made her way to the bar ordering a pint of Guinness.  
"This place never changes" she mused listening to the sounds of Nickelback blasting from behind the bar and looking around at the rock memorabilia hanging from the walls, a reassuring constant in an ever changing city. Makin her way past the pool table stairs took her up to the next level, even as she cleared the first flight the loud dulcet tones of Pearl Jam met her ears the rock night was in full swing. It was nothing special just a plain room with a bar at one end and a DJ at the other, seats lining the walls - if - you were lucky enough to get one that is, it was always well visited. Finding a space next to the bar she leant against the wall her green eyes surveying the scene. yes, she had missed this, the music felt so.. soothing.. to her it was like coming home. Not really paying much attention to the rest of the revellers she quietly sipped her drink thinking back to previous occasions when there would have been up to ten out on a night like this the evening often culminating in piggy back rides down the street at 3am, when she became aware of someone looking at her. Snapped from her thoughts she slowly shifted her gaze to see a long haired bearded male glancing back.

"He won't be looking at me" she thought "It must be someone elsewhere."

To her surprise he began to cut through the crowd ..  
and stopped .. right in front of her.

"Hi"

His voice was rich and deep with a warm tone.

"Mind if I join you?"

Slightly flustered she paused before replying, it had been awhile since anyone had asked her that and she was caught off guard.

"No, not at all."

Lifting her glass to her lips her mind quickly tried to think of something to say while taking in his appearance. At just under six feet in height h was taller then her, his leather jacket and jeans hiding a muscular frame with just enough definition, hinted at through the cut of his white t-shirt.

"Nice pendant."

Green eyes rose up to meet light ones as a small smile formed on her lips, hand automatically going to her chest to touch the long silver piece of jewellery. The intricately engraved key was permanently around her neck so much so she did not feel its presence anymore.

"Thanks I've had it awhile, I like runic items."

"Yes, so do I " he replied, "Can I get you a drink?"

As time passed and the conversation flowed she felt attracted to this man, there was just, something, about him she had not experienced for awhile. He was called Thorin and worked in the families business as a silver and goldsmith. Now she could see why her pendant had caught his attention he obviously had an eye for unusual items.  
As a requested track was played shouts of "louder" could be heard prompting the DJ to increase the volume making conversation practically impossible. Leaning closer to shout in his ear she miss timed her action finding her mouth just a little too close to his face. Quickly she turned away her cheeks growing warm as she cursed under her breath reminding herself to keep up her barriers..to be sensible..to be...

Fingers brusher her flushed cheek causing her to turn back to see pale eyes silently gazing into hers. Everything seemed to go into slow motion, the digits moved to gently hold her chin as Thorin leant in closer brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. In that one moment all thoughts of resistance melted away her heart beginning to beat faster. Parting her lips she welcomed his tongue sliding a hand into his long raven locks increasing the pressure, intensifying the kiss. Everything else just.. disappeared , the music, the people, there was nothing else only the kiss, a warm feeling spreading through her body. Eventually, through necessity, they parted for air her cheeks now a pink tinge as she studied his face. Had she imagined that? Was she actually falling for him? An arm snaked her waist pulling her closer, she could feel the heat of his body through his clothing, Yes she thought, she was and she wanted this, her arm doing likewise signalling her agreement with a smile.

"Shall we go outside it's getting too loud to talk in here"

The soft voice spoke in her ear breath brushing against her hair. He was right there was no way they could continue a conversation here the new volume level making the floor vibrate. Taking her hand he led her back down the stairs into the beer garden, which, as expected at this time of year, was deserted. Heat lamps glowed a welcoming amber offering warmth for anyone brave enough to choose an outdoor beverage, their only takers tonight a party of two.  
Leaning against the wall she listened intently as they discussed more about themselves, he travelled extensively but now due to a change in the business he was permanently based in the city and was responsible for building up clientele. A small chuckle left her as she listened which did not go unnoticed by Thorin.

"What is it?" he asked raising a brow.

"Have I said something to amuse you?"

Damn! she had not realised that had actually been voiced, oh well it had ben fun while it lasted.

"No...."

Probably time to go anyway she thought barriers threatening to appear once more.

"I was just thinking.. of all the nights.."

And he runs in 3.2..1..  
She mused waiting for it.. and still waiting...  
Taking a step closer Thorin bushed a stray strand of dark hair from her face the distance between them now gone.

"My thoughts exactly" he whispered hovering his lips above hers

"And a perfect one it is too."

Hands slid up her back pulling her into him as a passionate kiss was given there was desire behind his movements desire that she felt also and wanted..with every fibre of her being.  
Melting into him she tentatively ran her hands under his jacket an under his top breath catching as she felt the smooth flesh underneath, surely this was not happening to her? she would wake up at any moment.

"Do you want this?"

His voice thick with desire required an answer and there was only one she could give.

"Yes."

Quickly removing his leather jacket and casting it aside her eyes widened at the intricately drawn tattoos on his upper arms intertwined runic symbols in black stoop as a sharp contrast to the otherwise flawless skin. She chose not to comment, now was not the right time that could come .. later. Green eyes locked onto his light ones as she lightly ran her hands over his arms, down his chest, to he waistband of his jeans. She was burning inside, this was so out of character fir her but she could not nor did not want to stop. Rough hands suddenly brushed the skin on her back making her visibly shudder tattoo of her own just barely visible as the top was moved. Heated emotions took over them both their fingers deftly working in each other's garments. Quickly Thorin unfastened her jeans slowly sliding them down her legs hand and lips following to place gentle kisses to her skin. Arching her back against the wall a small moan escaped her lips

"Thorin" she whispered a tinge of urgency in her voice, her body was beginning to ache with need. Rising back up to look at her a glint of mischief was in his eyes.

"Yes..?" He grinned fingers lightly brushing her hips toying with the top of her panties.

"Yes..!" she hissed sticking her tongue out with a grin.

"That tongue of yours looks very.. inviting.." he chuckled leaning in to kiss her again this time roughly, urgently his need obvious.

Now it was her turn. Without breaking contact jeans were quickly unfastened and slid down to his thighs. Dark denim the only material present, fingers briefly brushed the course dark hair before enveloping his hardening flesh to squeeze it gently. A low groan formed in his throat signalling his pleasure as she began to slowly stroke him muttering against his lips

"Yes..?"

Fingers dipped into the black lace of her panities by way of a reply gently brushing over the surface of her clit, pausing, and repeating the process. a white heat exploded inside of her body crying out for more. Slightly parting her legs her strokes became faster grip firmer she could feel him twitching in her hand, they both needed each other. Now.  
Suddenly pilling away Thorin's hands went to hers placing them ontop to stop her action, his now throbbing flesh standing to attention. Furrowing her brow she stared at him had this been a joke? did he not want her after all?

In one swift motion his hands were on her rear lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist backing her against the wall. "Yes." the questioning tone no longer present.  
Puling her panties to one side he adjusted himself and gently slid into her. Fingers dug into muscular shoulders a loud cry escaping her lips, she had not been expecting that but she was ready her wet core welcoming him desperately. Tilting her hips she took him deeper clenching her pelvic muscles to hold him tight. Their gazes locked slowly he began to move inside of her his look of pleasure so obviously mirrored in her own. Lips parting her breathing began to form in short rapid bursts as his thrusts hit her spot again and again she could feel him twitch inside of her and knew it would not be long for either of them, this was an act of pure passion. Encouraging him to go faster an earlobe was taken into her mouth the flesh suckled and nipped teasingly before her breath whispered into the shell

"Thorin .. come for me .. take me." The words caused an immediate reaction she felt his body tense as he thrusted harder.

"Yes"she coaxed urging him on she needed him to fill her needed the warmth of him inside of her nothing else would do.

Burying his head against her chest a low deep guttural growl escaped his lips as she felt him stiffen inside her followed by a sudden rush of heat. Pushing her head against the wall her body spasmed small electric shocks emanating inside of her as she orgasmed too a shudder running through every fibre of her being.

Opening her mouth an unknown raspy voice whispered "Thorin" as her eyes rolled upwards and slid shut. She heard his reply something in a foreign tongue she thought but both her body and mind were floating brought back to the present only by the addition of a lingering kiss.

Unwilling to move they remained entwined until the last waves of their orgasms slowly ebbed away silent gazes allowing them to catch their breaths. Gently unwrapping her legs Thorin placed her back upon the ground as her arms went to encircle his waist. Suddenly aware they were outside in a public place they dressed quickly. childish glances and grins given to one another. Taking hold of her hand Thorin raised it to kissed the knuckles.

"May I walk you home?" he asked

"I would very much like to see you again."

"Yes.." she replied

"And so would I."


End file.
